Your Halo Will Be Your Noose
by IshiHatake23
Summary: After 'Beside the Dying Fire' Daryl wants to get away from the conflict so he can just breathe. He runs into Merle instead and the older Dixon is fight'n mad about Daryls choice of allies. Daryl has an angel complex. Rated for language.


**Merle and Daryl reunite in the woods after ****'Beside The Dying Fire'****. But when Merle makes it clear he intends to bring harm to the group Daryl defends them. Inspired by **_**'The Noose'**___**by A Perfect Circle.**

**~*Special shout-out to **_**ShazzyZhang**_** for helping me out of my mid-story flunk and giving me the matirial for Merles 'slaughter' comment and calling Daryl a lamb. THANK YOU SHAZZY!*~**

***Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I'm not even allowed to claim a bag of potato chips and ain't that a bitch?**

He had to get away from the group or he'd go crazy too. Everyone was at each others throats after "_This is not a democracy_!" and Daryl was convinced that along with this bomb-shell infection, the others had contracted rabies because everyone was absolutely _feral_! So he excused himself to the woods during a particularly vicious snarling match between Maggie and Lori.

When he was far enough away that he couldn't see the fire-light or hear the shouts he stopped and just _breathed_. His lungs filling with the fresh, crisp, night air; it cleared his head and calmed his freyed nerves.

Which is why he felt more then saw the person leering at him from the shadows of the tall oaks. Before his brain could even give the command, his bow was raised and aimed perfectly between the intruders strangely...familier...

Eyes, blue as the shadowed figures, widened and the crossbow dropped to hang at his side. "Merle?"

The larger man sauntered into the moonlight, trademark grin in place. "Hey there, baby brother. Miss me?"

"You sonofabitch, fuck yeah I missed ya." Daryl replied meeting his brother half way and embracing.

"Course ya did, after all, ya've been shepherded around by _them_ since we last seen each other." Merle crooned darkly. "Like a trust'n little lamb be'n lead ta slaughter, ain't ya, Dayl?"

The hairs on the back of the younger Dixons neck pricked and the arms embracing him squeezed hard around his ribs. Daryls eyes caught his brothers and the malice was so tangiable that he couldn't help flinching. An all too familiar snear crossed Merles features and before Daryl could wrench himself free or protest, a quick, crushing squeeze had all the air forced from his body. He dropped to his knees, fighting to drag air back into his lungs.

"You've always had a bleed'n heart, baby boy." Merle laughed, smacking Daryl on the side of his head. "Run'n with this bunch 'a candy assed bitches- ain't you got no shame? These people cuffed me to a fuck'n roof ta die. They split us up. And you're still with'em?"

"T-tried ta find ya bro." He wheezed painfully. "Went back fer ya. You weren't there...'N ya didn't- fuck- ya didn't come back. You left me too."

"So yer with them cause yer feelin's got hurt? Poor baby." Merle mocked, bending at the waist to get in his brothers face. "Yer like a fuck'n lost puppy."

"Fuck you, they needed me." He bit out.

"Needed ya? Nobody needs ya, Dar'. Yer worthless ass ain't good for anythin'." His hand reached out, petting Daryls dirty hair. "Not a damned thing."

Daryl screwed his eyes shut against his brothers words. _No, he was worth something! He wasn't dead weight and they needed him!_ "Shut up!"

"They made ya weak, Daryl." Merles voice was thick with venom, all traces of mocking gone. "And it's about damn time I fixed that."

Daryls heart skipped one...two...three beats. His brother half turned towards the camp, his only hand going to the machete strapped to his back. When the crossbow found its way back into his hand he couldn't say, but it was there, trigger cool under his finger tip as he pitched forward and grabbed Merles stumped arm.

Merle looked back curiously, staring down the sleek body of the crossbow and into his brothers wild blue eyes. The burning flame that always seemed to flicker in the depths of Daryls eyes was now an inferno, roaring with defiance. With his strength he could easily over power the younger man, but the Horton was a deadly extention of Daryls arm, frightningly accurate as it did its masters bidding as if it were synced with the mans mind.

"You gonna shoot me, little brother?"

"If you force me."

The older Dixon analyzed his brother for another tense minute before slowly lowering his arm. Daryl let his crossbow lay loosely in his grip at his side. The younger braced one hand on his knee and pushed off the ground with the other. When he was on his feet they stared at one another, the air so thick between them it was hard to breathe. Merle walked behind the smaller man, hand softly circling his neck as Daryl stared straight ahead.

"Yer halo's gonna fall one day, little brother..." He growled into Daryls ear. "...And it's gonna make a right pretty noose."

And then the warm weight against his back vanished and Merle was gone, the foot prints in the muddy leaves the only sign he'd been there at all. Darly let out a shuddering breath and walked over to a tree and leaned his shoulder against it, suddenly tired. Dear God, had he really just done that...? Did he really aim his weapon at his brothers head then let him near his neck? Fuck, how was he still living?

"Daryl! Daryl where are you?" Rick hollered, trampling through the undergrowth not far to his right.

"M'right here, quit yell'n." He said, pushing off the rough bark.

Rick popped his head out from around a tree. "Oh. You were gone for a while, we got worried- Are you okay?"

Daryl shot him a look. "Yeah, jus' try'n ta get some air."

"Well you look like you're about to be sick."

_"Yeah, you'd look like this too if you just pointed your bow at your fuck'n tank of a brother who vanished like a damn ghost and is probably waiting behind a tree ta cut both our heads off."_ He thought bitterly. "M'alright, Rick. You the only one out'er?"

"Yeah, Glenn and T-Dog stayed with the girls and Herschel." The former cop gave him a strange, kind of pleading look." Wish you wouldn't run so far off like that. With everything that's happened, the others would feel...we'd feel safer with you there."

After a moment Daryl almost smiled. _Almost_. He could praticaly hear Merle snarling, _'Fuck'n guard-dog. Don't mean they need ya.'_

_But it's a start..._

**AU/Note: Woot! Finally it's finished and I have a way to upload it! Thank you **_**BlueNBlackRoses**_** for letting me upload on your comp! Seriouslt R&R, I like feedback cuz it lets me know you read so it makes me feel better :) ...hmm, that wasn't shallow at all :/**


End file.
